Marriage!
by DevilBoxers
Summary: [COMPLETE][AU][ONESHOT] Sequel to The InuYasha Gang Has Chatrooms! Kagome gets married! But whats this annoucement of hers? Sesshoumaru faints and gets a make over by who! READ TO FIND OUT! SessXxKags, KikXxInu, SangoXxMiroku


A/n: Holy hell! I have decided to be really nice to all my wonderful reviewers, and those that don't review but read it. If I get Sesshy's last name wrong, sorry! I'm too lazy to go back in my chapters to look!

Disclaimer: Geez you would think after MANY chapters you had this down, I DON'T OWN ANY OF IT!

* * *

Kagome stood there in the little room that was erected on the beach for her, she was wringing her hands, she was just so nervous. Today was the day that she was to be wed, to Sesshoumaru, the love of her life. She knew everyone was there, waiting for the moment that she would walk down the aisle and then the final kiss indicating that she was officially married to Sesshoumaru. Kami, the mating didn't even have her this nervous. There was a knock on the door and she jumped totally not expecting anyone to come and knock on the door.

"Kags, are you alright in there?" it was the concerned voice of Sango.

"Ye- yea, I'm alright, just nervous is all."

"Kagome hunny, weddings made even me nervous when I married InuYasha, it'll be ok," now it was the concerned and comforting voice of Kikyou.

"Yea, alri—" Kagome was cut off by her running outside and behind the building to vomit her breakfast out.

"Kagome! Hun, what's wrong?" Sango and Kikyou both asked completely worried.

Kagome gave a nervous chuckle and went to wipe her mouth off, but Sango handed her a cloth, "Yea, I'm completely alright, I've been vomiting for a few days, I'm just fine."

Sango and Kikyou looked at each other, wondering if their best friend was sick with some kind of disease, or if it was just her nervousness.

"Are you sick Kagome?" Sango sounded even more concerned.

"No, I'm not sick. Just don't worry about it."

"Alright, if you say so."

"C'mon Sango and Kags, the beginning music is starting. Us bridesmaids need to start walking down the aisle, because there goes Rin, the little flower girl."

Kagome nodded and went back inside the little building to fetch her bouquet of flowers, then walked out to see Rin finishing walking down the aisle. She then spotted her little Shippo, the ring bearer, walking down the aisle, and then she saw Sango start to walk down the aisle, with Kikyou right behind her. When they started to play the actual 'wedding song' that would be her cue to start walking down the aisle. The music started playing up, and Kagome took a gulp, and then proceeded to walk down the aisle, that seemed longer than it looked, maybe it was just her nervousness.

Sesshoumaru looked up when he heard the 'wedding song' start playing. Walking down the aisle he saw his beautiful Kagome, a smile on her face, and it was solely directed at him. His heart skipped a beat when her smile widened and she was now standing next to him. The preacher started reciting his lines from his little book, looking directly at the two.

"Do you Sesshoumaru James West, take Kagome Anne Higurashi to be your lawful wedded wife, to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, 'til death do you part?" the preacher recited with practiced ease.

"I do," came Sesshoumaru's reply.

"Do you Kagome Anne Higurashi take Sesshoumaru James West to be your lawful wedded husband, to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, 'til death do you part?"

"I do," came Kagome's reply.

"Then I pronounce you husband and wife, you may now kiss the bride!"

Sesshoumaru lifted Kagome's veil and gave her a searing, heated, passionate kiss. Whistles, sobs, 'woohoos' and catcalls were heard through out the area from the guests. The catcalls were done by Miroku, Inutashio and InuYasha; the sobs came mainly from all the females, except a sob _did_ come from Jakotsu. Kagome and Sesshoumaru pulled apart and looked at everyone, it was so weird to see that many emotions portrayed on many people.

* * *

Reception Party, on the beach

* * *

Kagome and Sesshoumaru sat in the middle of everyone, looking at their guests, who were just crazy as hell. There was a half-drunk InuYasha and Miroku who were dancing with _their_ wives, who kept slapping them, simply because their asses kept getting groped by their husbands. Kagome's mother was dancing with Inutashio on the dancing floor talking. Kagome's friends finally sat down in their seats, then suddenly the sound of metal tapping on glass was heard and everyone quieted down to look in the direct of the stage. There on the stage was Jakotsu tapping his glass with a fork gaining the attention of everyone.

"Everyone I have a speech to make!" came Jakotsu voice.

Everyone quieted down and looked at him.

"It's been so long since we've seen Kagome and Sesshoumaru this happy. I know we _all_ waited for the day that these two would get married; never did we expect them to get married to each other or this soon! But now that they are married, we can finally sleep at night, or maybe not for those that leave near the two," there were chuckles, and a blush from Kagome, "knowing that these two won't be out pulling pranks on us while we sleep!" everyone laughed as Jakotsu sat down.

Kagome looked around, seeing that no once else wanted to make another speech, so she got up and walked to the stage. She stood up there and cleared her throat loudly, effectively getting the attention of everyone again.

"Ahem, everyone, if I could have your attention please, I would like to make an announcement." Everyone shut up and looked directly at Kagome.

"Well, heh," she shifted nervously, "For a while, about since I mated Sesshoumaru," she paused waiting for everyone to comment or something then continued, "I haven't been feeling exactly well, but then I went to the doctor and I have some exciting news!" everyone looked at her completely concerned and worried including Sesshoumaru. "The news is, Sesshoumaru and I are going to parents of twins really soon!"

Everyone stared at her wide eyed and mouths agape, unable to believe their ears. All eyes were focused on her; that is until there was a loud thud heard from the direct of where Sesshoumaru was sitting. There on the floor was a shocked Sesshoumaru, eyes like saucers; he had fainted it seems. And that was the last peaceful day that Sesshoumaru would have for a long time.

* * *

5 years later

* * *

"Mommy!!! Guess what me and Embra did!" came Kyo's small but loud voice.

"What did you two do, Kyo?" replied his mother, Kagome.

"We gave daddy a make-over!" piped in Embra, Kagome's little 5 year old daughter.

"You gave him a make-over huh? Well let's see what he looks like shall we?" Kagome wiped her hands on a dish towel and allowed her twins to drag her to where Sesshoumaru was asleep on the couch.

"See!" the two mischievous twins said, pointing at their now awake father.

Sesshoumaru had his hair in about ten pony tails, his nails were painted neon pink, had lots of blush on his pale cheeks, purple lipstick, and dark green eye shadow on his eyelids. Kagome held back a chuckle, her eyes bulged slightly from the held back laughter, Sesshoumaru glared at her, but then looked to his two grinning twins, attempting to look innocent. Suddenly a predatory grin spread across his thin lips as he stood up, and then proceeded to chase his twins around, with them squeal and running for him yelling, "He's going to eat us!!"

"Hey mom, why does dad look… weird?"

"Huh? Oh, well Rin, Kyo and Embra decided to give your dad a make-over." Kagome chuckled lightly.

"Well, I do say dad looks very good, doesn't he Rin?" Shippo piped in.

"So you two, how is InuYasha, Kikyou and their 5 sons?"

"Oh, uncle InuYasha and Aunt Kikyou are good! They just dropped us off because they had to go some where!" the now 13 year old Shippo and Rin said together.

"Ah, that's good. What do you say we watching the antics of the three?"

"Sure mom!" and so Kagome, Shippo and Rin sat down to watch Sesshoumaru, Embra, and Kyo and their antics.

* * *

A/n: Tada! The end! I know, it does suck, well I don't know if it does…heh! I hope you liked it! Ja ne! 


End file.
